Teddy Bear Saving
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: oneshot. “Please! Give it back!” Sakura pleaded. “Give her back her teddy bear.” She looked up, sniffing. “Sasuke?”


**A/N: Hey guys! It's nice to write another Sakura and Sasuke one-shot! Yay! I was happy about my last one-shot and I'm hoping the reviews will be as great as the last one. It's another little Sakura and Sasuke story so please enjoy!**

"Teddy Bear Saving"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Sakura and Sasuke

Rated k+

General/? (I guess hurt/comfort)

Summary: one-shot. "Please! Give it back!" Sakura pleaded. "Give her back her teddy bear." She looked up, sniffing. "Sasuke?"

Notes: Sorry but I'm not using kun, chan, san, or any of that in this one-shot. 2) Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, etc are 7 years old. The bully and his friends are eight.

-

-

-

-

"Please…give it back!" Little Sakura cried, jumping to reach her bear but once more he pulled it back when she was about to grab it. The boy smirked, toying with the pink bear in his bear. "Hey, who makes the rules around here? Huh?"

She looked down, strands of her hair covering her eyes but you could see the tears coming down her cheeks. Why did it have to be like this? It was show and tell day in the Ninja Academy; the little girl was walking to her school, eager on showing her favorite teddy bear to her class when this boy and his friends decided to play keep away with her teddy bear.

"Hey what's wrong?" He shoved her, pushing her a few feet back. "I don't here your answer."

"You." Sakura timidly answered

"Hell yeah!" He shoved her and Sakura fell on her butt. The guys behind him laughed. The bully grinned at his friend. "See guys, that's how you show girls who's boss! Try it!"

A red haired boy stepped up, smiling as he kicked the defenseless girl. "Come on Pinky! A teddy bear! You have to have better things than that!"

"There you go Zaku!"

A brown haired kid spoke up. "Yeah! I thought with that giant forehead you'd be smart!"

They laughed. "Nice one Yuki!"

"You shouldn't expect much!" A blued eyed boy stated. "She is a freak after all!"

Sakura sniffed and wrapped her arms around her legs. Yuki bended to her level. "Hey Akito! I think she's crying!"

Akito, a.k.a. the first bully looked down at her, smirking. "Ah….I think we hurt her feelings guys! Or does she just want her little-pink-teddy bear!" He placed her bear in front of her, making it dance. They laughed once more.

"Hey…" They stopped but Sakura didn't seem to notice. The group turned to see a raven haired boy with onyx eyes. "Leave her alone."

"Run!" Akito shouted, his friends running right behind him. Once gone, the boy picked up the dropped toy and stepped in front of the crying girl with her bear.

She sniffed, peeked from her knees, only to see her show and tell thing. Sakura gasped and snatched it away from him, hugging her toy tightly. After two seconds, the pink haired girl gazed at her rescuer.

She slightly blushed. "Sa-Sasuke?"

He smiled, kneeing in front of her. "Are you okay?"

She wiped the tears away from her face. "Y-yeah…"

The tyke nodded, took her hands and helped her up. She released one of her hands to wipe one of the remaining tears.

"Are you sure?"

"Ye-yes."

"SAKURA! SAKURA! SAKURA!" The pair turned to see two shouting/furious blondes and a quiet lavender haired Hyuuga running towards them. Sasuke dropped his hand and began to walk away. She only gazed at him until she spoke up. "Sa-Sasuke!"

He stopped. She forced the words to come out. "Thank-Thank you."

"Hn."

She frowned and looked down. "Hey."

She looked back up to see him smiling. "I hope I see you up in show and tell today."

She smiled back. "You too."

He continued grinning and left…just as the trio barely arrived. Ino grabbed Sakura's arms, glaring at her. "WHERE WERE YOU?! AND WHY WERE YOU WITH SASUKE!!"

"YEAH!" 

Ino glared at the blonde boy. "SHUT UP NARUTO!"

"Sa-Sakura, are you o-okay?" Hinata inquired shyly, seeing her tear strained.

Sakura just smiled. "Never better."

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Okay that was probably one of my most one-shots but at least I got it out of my list. Please review, I really need to hear your opinions! **

**Til I get back**

**Dark Shining Light **


End file.
